Creepypasta Wiki talk:How to Write Creepypasta
Should we perhaps merge this with the other writing guides, or is that not necessary thanks to the links? YpsiFang (talk) 04:24, November 15, 2016 (UTC)YpsiFang can't this just be on the screencapped pastas gallery? -ashie "I have not...come this far...to die now." -Nick 23:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) to whomever wrote this, you ma good fellow have just won the intenet. forever. (The Game)Live in the stars. Live in the fu7ure. 04:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Found this on /x/ a while ago, and the wiki needs it badly. It's not a pasta, it's a writing guide. StabbyStab 22:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) List of Cliches My own suggestion got me thinking. Would anyone object if I started a list on another page that's just a list of all the overused/overdone Creepypasta cliches that people should avoid, and linked it from this page?Neito 20:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) YES! Please do that! I am planning to write a really good creepy pasta and would LOVE to know what I should avoid. I think it would be very helpful to me and people like me so no i don't object. Do it :D [[User:BlackBow|"The crazy people are the ones that change the world" 21:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC)]] Awesome idea Do it. StabbyStab 21:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Creepy Cliches --Neito 22:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just asking a question - but if you don't do these instructions, do you get banned? mctad ---- prego. El Noobio 17:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) How? It lists the three main types of fear, but I'm wondering how to induce those in my story. Interesting ideas can't be done without the right execution, so I'd like to know from those with experience how do I induce those feelings through my stories? Thanks in advance. [[User:Puppy1|'Shinigami ']][[User talk:Puppy1|'CHOP!']] OC How do you label your new pasta as an OC? I'm writing one and I would like to know how. Please and thank you. SQR24 (talk) 17:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Archie.exe = hi, We all have put these creepypastas in this archive so this mine, it is real. On a late saturday night in July --13 i was going back home from a walk, i see a man tall as slender man but had a top hat Blue skin fatt fingers,a red suit with a black tie he was really skinny and crooked. i ran away from him but he walked slow i could only talk and stand. He said in the weirdest voice but quiet , "play this game" "leave now" . I left put the cd in my case and went into my bedroom. I installed the disk and it said ,Archie.exe". I thought it was a comic but, no it was a bullshit game. i couninued to play it . It was a sonic adventures game but crome with blood and knifes with a impaled doom guy. I started a new game ,it had one for me and a one called BEN.I clicked on it and i had 15 selections,robotnick,Cyberdemon,bad doomguy,amy,eggman,shadow,silver,tails,robosonic,metalsonic,knuckles, and robotnic's henchmen. So i choosed tails, he was slow but the backround sky was red as blood nether like floors burnt trees hanged animals just in one milisecond every where wass blood walked and saw sonic and sally with demonic bloody eyes i tryed to run there no use tails was hanged and dead. The text said uve made with a great fate havent u " every single one by one ever selection was wiped out only but one doomguy.this level was different then the others it teloported to a doom e1m9 map the arena had weps and no enimes were there i ran and ran, but evdentualy hear the reversed song of healing ,then i saw sonic.exe,sally.exe,salesmen,ben,and a mysteries marine, they were too fast and it said ready for us?". the game exited i turned around aw sonic plushy sally plushie anon marine and salesman . i grabbed my g17 and double barrel shotgun with a torch and shot marine and he die making a creeply smoke then grabbed my pick sliced the sales man and shot his head off, his head was still moving then i stepped on his head and shot towards his face. Finally, i burnt the plushies with a torch and shotgun and they went to the underworld. Thats the ending. 06:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC)zimbo :k. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 06:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) this was very helpfulButterfoot (talk) 03:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC)butterfoot Barkvark (talk) 04:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC)umm ok thats kindaa.... EASY!!!! wanna try it. now I find this very helpful. Thank You.Alstinson (talk) 16:03, February 4, 2015 (UTC)